saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
HIKS M1000
, $1440 for 200 |premammocost = $480 for 200, $4800 for 200 , $5760 for 200 |damage = 400 |pierce = 4 |rof = 100 |mag = 1000 |reload = 5 Seconds |movement = -80% |type = Fully Automatic |class = LMG |damagetype |1dps = 40000 |mdps = 160000 |ammoused = Standard LMG Ammo |damagetype = }} The HIKS M1000 is a weapon that has been found in multiple places within the files for NK's game . It is not officially in the game yet, but can be hacked into the player's armory in the PC version, and can't be earned normally as of right now. The first time it was heard of was when when Spool, an NK staff member, pulled a prank by giving the HIKS R40 the stats of the HIKS M1000. It was possible to hack in sometime around the March 26th 2015 update. Its first real leak was by an unknown user that hacked it into the game, its stats were revealed and found to be very useful for crowds. The person who played with the hacker said "He took down a Necrosis (most likely Savage, as they were very high level), within seconds of the boss spawning." It has been found in both its and Normal version, but no photos of its has been found because there isn't one. Triva * This gun is the only HIKS gun with a letter in its name not to be featured on the gun, and saying so means that this gun doesn't have the M in M1000 on the gun, while the HIKS S300 does have the S on the gun sprite. * This gun was first leaked by Spool by using the HIKS R40's Model and giving it the stats of a HIKS M1000. * The gun was first discovered with its current sprite by an unknown hacker and after a post was made it made front page on NK's SAS forums for 15 minutes before being taken down and is still on the hacker report thread comments section (Page 84 is where the picture is found, though the reporter is not the hacker.) * No one is sure if this weapon will be released, but with NK taking extreme measures to make sure not many people see it, it can be assumed that they are trying to hide it so it can be released later. * You can get this on both NK's and Kongerates version of SAS 4 (Which is basically the same), though posting any images on NK's forums will get the user banned and the post taken down. *The gun bears a striking resemblance to the Heavy's Minigun (a.k.a Sasha) from VALVe's Free-to-Play FPS game Team Fortress 2. Like the TF2 Minigun, the M1000 is bulky has a massive ammo feed drum. Gallery RIA Trident CSV.png|M1000 mentioned in mobile csv file HIKS M1000 Cored to the Xtreme.png|M1000 at maximum buff from augs, cores, and equipments Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:HIKS Weapons Category:Testing/Developer Only Item Category:Unadded Weapons Category:Physical Weapons